An Espada's Redemption
by darkwinterfrost
Summary: What happens when the last person everyone expects to become a Shinigami eventually does?
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot. I do not own Bleach, to my great misfortune. Apologies for any OOCness. I tried to get them to act as naturally as possible. Ulquiorra is my favourite Espada and I wasn't very impressed when he was killed off, even though I know he's the bad guy, so this is my part in keeping his memory alive :p **

"I'm proud to report that we have a very talented student who quickly moved up the ranks, and graduated within a year. It has already been decided that he will join this squad as our fourth seat. Even though it's official, the Captain-Commander wants to keep a hush on things until he gets settled in. Right now only us captains know about it but I was so excited I had to tell you the good news, Kuchiki-_san_."

Rukia cringed at the joyful way her captain said it. She didn't see what was so exciting about this. Every year the _Shinigami_ Academy had bright new talent. It was no surprise that their squad had been chosen to accept the new recruit. What was surprising was why Captain Ukitake would think she would want to know beforehand.

"Why exactly are you telling me this, Ukitake-_taicho?"_

"Well, here's the thing. He's not exactly…well, he's kind of unorthodox, if I may put it that way. Since joining the _Shinigami_ Academy he hasn't been shown a lot of kindness. I was hoping that you would take him under your wing and guide him. Maybe give him some direction?"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and shot her captain a level look. At his vague description she was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with this new recruit and wondered why he had to foist this guy off on _her_.

"What's wrong with him?"

Ukitake closed his eyes and waved his hands in front of him, an anxious grin on his face. "There isn't anything wrong with him. He wouldn't have been accepted into the Thirteen Protection Squads if there was. Trust me."

"Then what's all the big fuss about? Why me?"

"I…" Ukitake rubbed a hand over his hair and sighed. "Kuchiki-_san_, this task was ordered by your brother. He said you were the prime person to watch over him since you knew him the best out of all of us, even if it was for only a brief period of time."

Unease started to grow in Rukia as she wracked her mind to try to find someone who she had only known briefly. If her brother had ordered it then it must be someone important. And didn't Ukitake just say it was to show this new guy the ropes? Yet now he was implying Rukia was to become a babysitter.

"Are you saying I know this person? What is his name?"

Ukitake seemed reluctant to divulge this bit of information which raised Rukia's suspicions even more. Her captain had always been honest with her and she didn't expect him to start lying now, even if it was by omission.

"Promise me you won't freak out. Remember, he would have been killed on the spot if he had been deemed as evil. Also, your brother was the one who suggested you as his superior."

Rukia's eyebrow was ticking. "Stop throwing compliments at me and just tell me who he is," she snapped, waving a fist at her captain. She really doubted she was going to like what her captain was going to say and his next words proved it.

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

Amazement had Rukia gaping at her captain. Had she heard him incorrectly? Had he really just said _Ulquiorra Cifer_? The same Ulquiorra that Ichigo had killed in _Hueco_ _Mundo_ over a year ago? No, maybe she was mistaken. Maybe Ukitake was talking about another Ulquiorra Cifer. Even as she thought it her brain rejected it. There was only one Ulquiorra Cifer. There only ever would be one Ulquiorra Cifer. And her _brother_ had suggested her as the baby sitter?

"NII-_SAMA_!"

**A few days later…**

Rukia cast another glance at Ulquiorra. He was standing beside her on a building roof top in Karakura Town. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to accept his help on this assignment. She sure as hell didn't need it.

She had been the least happy person in Seireitei when Ulquiorra had been introduced to the 13th Squad. Not surprisingly, everyone had been wary of the emerald-eyed _arrancar_. _Shinigami_, Rukia mentally corrected herself. He was a _Shinigami_ now.

Ulquiorra hadn't seemed the least bit like his former self, which raised Rukia's suspicions. What was he doing in Soul Society? How did he even get in? He should have disintegrated into nothing. Despite all the hostility being showered upon him, he had been nothing but the epitome of politeness. He had even done his paperwork without complaint, a rarity these days.

"Is something amiss?" he asked in a low voice.

Rukia jolted back into reality and, realising she had been staring at him, jerked her gaze away when his serpentine eyes swung her way, a blush heating her cheeks. "Forgive me," she murmured, her eyes downcast.

She could feel Ulquiorra's eyes on her for a moment longer before he swept his gaze away. "I can sense a hollow's _reiatsu_," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Shall we?"

He _shunpo'd_. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. Working with this guy caused her to experience a never ending sea of wariness. She doubted she would ever be over his past ruthlessness until a substantial amount of time had passed. No one would. It still baffled her that the 13 Protection Squads had let him join them in the first place.

Rukia took off after him. She'd been warned to keep a close eye on him, _Shinigami_ or not. His purpose in Soul Society was still being determined. Until he showed his true colours, if any, he was to be watched at all times. And, of course thanks to her brother, she had been the lucky one. She just hoped Ichigo wasn't around anywhere. She hated to think how that reunion would go down.

She found Ulquiorra in an open park, the setting sun casting dark shadows across the grass. She again took this time to study him. His skin was still tainted white though even that was fading gradually. His broken hollow mask was gone. His hair was as dark as night and just as wavy as it had been the first time she had seen him. His eyes were still a brilliant green, almost reptile-like in their indifference. He looked spades different in his black _Shinigami_ robes, his _zanpakuto_ hanging almost carelessly at his left hip. His left hand rested casually on its hilt.

Rukia knew she shouldn't be this fascinated by his turnabout, should be watching for the hollow, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. Even though he was a _Shinigami_ now there was something…dark and dangerous about him. Something that was skimming just beneath the surface. Something she didn't particularly like.

"Rukia."

Ulquiorra's monotone jerked her gaze up to his face. He was staring at her with an unimpressed look.

"I was given the understanding that you were good at your job and could handle things well in the field without any distractions."

His statement, though spoken without any real emotion behind it, raised her hackles. She ignored him and focused all her energies on locating the hollow. Her eyes strayed over the park in a quick glance, taking in everything at once, from the lizard scurrying up the tree at the far end, to the swing moving in the wind.

Suddenly she felt Ichigo's _reiatsu_ flare up and silently groaned at her bad luck. She should have warned Ulquiorra to hide his own _reiatsu_, knowing that Ichigo would be able to sense it. He should have known this, probably did, and let his _reiatsu_ roam all over the place to attract Ichigo here.

And there it was. His purpose in joining Soul Society.

Rukia whipped out her _zanpakuto_ and pointed it at him. He stared down the blade levelled at his throat.

"What are you doing?"

"I know what you're after. I know why you joined Soul Society. It was all to get revenge on Ichigo, wasn't it? That was all it was ever about."

Ulquiorra stared at her for a long time before closing his eyes and walking away from her. "I don't have time for your foolish theories. Think what you will, but know that I am only here to take care of the hollow. If your over-active imagination condemns me before trial, so be it. I won't refute it."

Rukia's jaw dropped. She picked up a stone and threw it at him. It hit him on the head and though he paused he still didn't look at her.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Ulquiorra still had his back turned to her and she advanced on him. "If you're not here for revenge then why are you in Soul Society?"

Emerald eyes clashed with her violet ones. "I do not have to explain my motives to you."

Her eyebrow ticked and she balled her free hand into a fist. "You must! Do you think no one is wondering the same thing? I just have the courage to voice it."

"It's not courage. It's foolishness."

"_Kisama_," she snarled and slashed her _zanpakuto_ at him. She expected him to dodge and she was ready for him. "_Hadou no_ s_an ju san_: _Sokatsui_!"

Blue fire spewed from her hand and engulfed Ulquiorra in its flames. But she wasn't fooled. For the fourth most powerful ex-_Espada_, this was merely a fly fluttering in his face. When the smoke cleared he was standing in the same spot, green eyes riveted to hers. He looked completely uninjured.

"I will not fight you," he said, enunciating each word slowly.

"Don't speak to me as if I were a child!"

"Aren't you?" he countered.

Chagrin caused Rukia enough hesitation for Ichigo to swoop in. He landed in front of her and pointed his _zanpakuto_ at Ulquiorra. A fierce glare was in his eyes and his mouth was turned down into a harsh frown.

"I thought I sensed your _reiatsu_. Didn't I kill you?" he said, his voice calm.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eye. "You didn't."

Ichigo blinked and then gaped at him. "Eh?"

"You didn't kill me, even though I begged you to do it."

Rukia blinked at the flash of emotion that passed quickly through his eyes. She was stunned at the force of it. She was ashamed to realise she hadn't thought him capable of emotions. It was completely off-base, since he had at one point been human.

Ichigo was at a loss for words. Rukia could see that. He let the tip of his _zanpakuto_ drop to the ground and scratched his orange head with his other hand.

"I see your ability to sense _reiatsu_ is still worthless. I've been giving my _reiatsu_ free reign since I got here and you've only managed to pick up on it now?" Ulquiorra said, eyes closing.

Ichigo's _zanpakuto_ was pointed again at Ulquiorra's chest. "Don't insult me just because I didn't have the heart to kill you. No one in my position would have."

Rukia coughed delicately into her fist behind him. "I would have. He may have been an _arrancar_ at the time but at least he wanted to go down with honour. That's not something a _Shinigami_ would have overlooked."

Ichigo shook his fist at her, eyebrow ticking. "Stay out of this. You're not helping."

"You aren't helping! In case you haven't noticed, Ulquiorra and I are here on a job."

Ichigo blinked at her. Then he blinked at a stone-faced Ulquiorra. Then he saw the _Shinigami_ robes. His jaw dropped. He was pointing at Ulquiorra with a stunned look on his face.

"You're…you're….you're…"

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow. "Well, spit it out already. We haven't got all day."

"You're a _Shinigami_."

"No shit," Rukia muttered behind him.

Ichigo turned to shoot her a glare. "How did this happen? Shouldn't his body have obliterated into nothing?"

"You're asking me as if I know the answer," Rukia said in disgust, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. "If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be so suspicious around him."

"You don't have to say it like that."

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "May Rukia and I get back to our job? We don't need the likes of you disrupting our mission so you can just run along home now, substitute."

"What did you call me, _kisama,_" Ichigo growled.

"I called you what you are," Ulquiorra shot back without hesitation.

"He's got you there, Ichigo," Rukia said, hiding a laugh behind a fist.

"Again, you're not helping!"

A sudden screech put a stop to their bickering. All eyes were on the swings, where a huge hollow had materialized. It rose onto its hind legs and screeched again before dropping down to the ground with the force of an earthquake. Its hollow mask covered its entire face, and had eight tusks protruding around the edge. Red eyes glowed at them.

"It's huge," Ichigo breathed, staring at it in awe.

Ulquiorra stepped in front of him and swung an arm out. "Go home, kid. Let the adults work."

"_Kisama –"_ Ichigo started.

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary?"

"Move!" Rukia shouted, using _shunpo_ to escape the javelins it shot out of the tusks. She swung her _zanpakuto_ up. "_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no mai, Hakuran!"_

A wall of ice burst forward and rapidly made its way toward the hollow. She noted with satisfaction that it didn't seem to be in any hurry to move out of the way. Just as she was about to relax her stance the hollow quickly disappeared. Rukia let her _zanpakuto_ drop an inch and in that split second everything changed.

The hollow appeared in front of her and she jerked back, raising her _zanpakuto_ to defend herself. The creature roared in her ears and swung its head around and she barely had any time to dodge the sharp tusks heading her way. She rolled to the side but the hollow was persistent in its pursuit of her. Before she had time to react the tusks were descending upon her again. Rukia swung out with her _zanpakuto_ but her blade fell upon air.

She blinked. And blinked again. She looked up into the reptilian eyes staring dispassionately down at her. She could feel his arms wrapped around her lower back and under her knees. He didn't look winded at all from carrying her around. He even dodged a particularly nasty attack from the hollow without batting an eye.

"_Kisama_, let go of her!" snarled Ichigo's irate voice.

"Since you're too thick-headed to comprehend my telling you to leave, why don't you make yourself useful and attempt to put an end to the hollow?" Ulquiorra replied in a deadpan voice.

"Damn you –"

"Ichigo! Do what he says," Rukia said in irritation, glaring at the substitute _Shinigami_. "And you, put me down," she added, turning her glare on Ulquiorra.

He released her legs and let her drop to the ground. She adjusted her robes and shot him a sidelong glance. "Thank you."

"Thank me later," he said, drawing his _zanpakuto_ from out of its scabbard.

The hollow released another spray of javelins. Ulquiorra slashed his _zanpakuto_ and sliced the javelins in half. Before the ones heading for Rukia could hit her Ichigo appeared in front of her and raised his _zanpakuto_ to block the attack.

"Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, eyebrow ticking.

"Saving you."

She kicked him from behind. He went down with a howl. "Who do you think you're talking to, Ichigo?" she asked, standing over him with a glare that would have made a lesser man cower.

"You let Ulquiorra save you," he snapped, surging to his feet.

"I didn't let him save me, he just did it."

"And I did the same."

"_Baka_, stop competing with him and focus on destroying the hollow."

As if to alert them to its stifling presence the hollow roared in agreement. Ulquiorra was staring up at it, _zanpakuto_ barely grazing the ground, his left hand resting on the hilt of his scabbard. His robes fluttered in the slight burst of wind.

"Oi, Ulquiorra! Stop being so dramatic and kill the damn thing," Ichigo growled.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and turned his body away from the hollow. "This isn't even worth my time. I'll leave this menial task to the mediocre." Then he opened his eyes and pinned Ichigo with a brilliant green stare. "I'm talking about you, in case you're too foolish to realise it."

"_Teme_," Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped, sailing past him and swinging her _zanpakuto_ up. She sliced off one of its tusks and it howled and swung its head around, nipping her in her side. She went down hard, blood starting to soak into her robes.

"Dammit, Rukia, why must you be so reckless?" Ichigo snarled, dropping to her side, his _zanpakuto_ trailing the ground behind him.

"Why must you be so slow?" she shot back, wincing when she tried to stand. She went down into a crouch again at the tearing pain. "Why are you still standing here? Go after the hollow!"

Ichigo shot her a quick glance and she swore all she saw in his cinnamon depths was concern for her. It momentarily took her breath away. In all the months she had known him he had never displayed this amount of sentimental emotion directly to her. A slight blush heated her cheeks and when she glanced up again it was to find Ulquiorra's steady gaze on her. He hesitated for a few seconds before uncertainly extending his hand.

Rukia stared at his pale fingers for a long moment. When he stiffly started to withdraw his hand she realised she must have unconsciously affronted him. She quickly reached out and gripped his fingers. She saw the flash of surprise flare through his eyes before he shuttered them and helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly, his gaze trained on Ichigo and the hollow.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

An awkward silence followed and Rukia wished that Ichigo would just kill the hollow and join them already. She didn't really have a grudge against this new and improved Ulquiorra but there was something about him that made her nervous, and not in a good way.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

At his sudden interruption of her thoughts it took her a while to grasp what he had said. His words caused her a slight amount of confusion.

"What do you mean? What have I been doing a lot lately?"

"Thanking me."

Ulquiorra _shunpo'd_ and blocked a nasty attack from the hollow that could have seriously incapacitated Ichigo. For a moment Rukia was left speechless. She wasn't sure which she was more surprised at, the audacity of his words, or the fact that he seemed to have attempted a joke.

"_Kisama_," she growled with no real heat, ignoring the pain in her side and jumping to help Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo was yelling at the other man. "You just told me to take care of this. If you get out of my way I can do that."

"You're taking too long," Ulquiorra shot back. "And you're making more of a mess than cleaning it up. Move aside and let the professionals handle this."

"I am one of you," Ichigo snarled, eyebrow ticking. "And I think you're doing this on purpose just to annoy me."

"I would never resort to such underhanded techniques. You're thinking too much."

"Why you –"

"_Enclose, Murcielago_."

"You're still doing it!" Ichigo snapped. "_Getsuga Tensho_!"

Ulquiorra narrowly avoided the sweep of Ichigo's power. When the dust settled he turned dispassionate eyes to a stunned Ichigo.

"What is it?" he said in a low voice. "See a ghost?"

Rukia was listening to the interchange between the two _Shinigami_ and rolled her eyes. Those two _would_ get into a fight and ignore the hollow, which was becoming more agitated by the second. It stomped its front paws on the ground and roared again, throwing its head back. She gritted her teeth and lifted her _zanpakuto_.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuran!_"

Rukia knew it would dodge and she was ready for it.

"Masked with blood and flesh, under all creation, he has been crowned with the name of man. Through the gap of the thunder carriage's wheels, have this light break into six pieces. Carve twin lotuses in the wall of blue fire! Wait within the fiery abyss in the distant heavens! _Bakudou no roku ju ichi: Rikujokoro_!"

Six golden boards of light swept toward the hollow, locking into place around it. With a roar the hollow succumbed to the binding spell. It tried to lurch around unsuccessfully. She knew she was pretty good at _kido_ and that the spell was sound so the hollow wouldn't be able to break free even if it wanted to.

Rukia cringed as pain shot up her side. She raised a hand and covered her wound but knew she had to finish off the hollow before she could spare it a glance. Before she could do anything Ichigo and Ulquiorra flew past her, going all the way up to the hollow's head and swinging both their _zanpakutos_ down.

Both blades sliced through the hollow's head and down its body until they hit the ground. The hollow roared one last time before it began to disintegrate into nothing. The last thing Rukia saw before her vision blacked out was Ichigo and Ulquiorra glaring at each other and hoped they would supress the urge to do damage to the other.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, running toward her. He dropped his _zanpakuto_ and lifted her upper body into his arms. Perspiration beaded her forehead and she was muttering in her unconsciousness. "Wake up, dammit," he snarled. "You're not going to die on me."

Ulquiorra dropped down on one knee on the other side of Rukia and watched her face with unreadable eyes. He reached out a hand to her forehead.

"Don't touch her!" Ichigo snapped, drawing her closer into his arms, eyes wild with fear. "This is all your fault. If you had killed that damned hollow instead of passing your duty onto me this wouldn't have happened."

Ulquiorra ignored him which infuriated him even more. And then he spoke in a deadpan voice.

"It's poison," he said. "We need to get her to Urahara. I've been told to go to him if we ran into any trouble."

Ichigo had never been so scared in his life. He didn't even question Ulquiorra, just picked Rukia up into his arms, holding her close to his chest, and _shunpo'd_ until he got to Urahara's little shop.

"_Ossan_!" he yelled. "Where are you? I need help."

"There's no need to yell," a deceptively soft voice spoke behind Ichigo.

He almost dropped Rukia in his surprise and turned to glare at the man with the green and white striped bucket hat pulled down low over his eyes.

"I told you to stop doing that," he snapped. Then he stepped closer. "Can you help Rukia? She was attacked by a hollow. Ulquiorra says she's been poisoned."

"Bring her inside," Urahara said, gliding into his shop.

Darkness greeted Ichigo as he followed the former resident of _Seireitei_. He didn't even stop to think where Ulquiorra had disappeared to. All his thoughts were focused on Rukia and the way her breaths were coming out in ragged pants. Fear seized his heart at the thought of losing her. He laid her down in the room Urahara directed him to.

"Please leave," he said in a soft voice. "Tessai and I will take care of her now."

As he spoke the bigger man walked into the room. His glasses flashed in the light and he made a shooing gesture at Ichigo.

"Please do as the owner asks," he said.

"I will not leave her," Ichigo snapped. "Don't ask me to."

Urahara nodded at Tessai and the other man literally hauled Ichigo out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Ichigo was about to blast his way through the door when Tessai's voice rang through.

"If you attempt to barge in here while we're trying to save Kuchiki_-san_'s life, I will put a barrier around this room that even you can't break through."

Ichigo gritted his teeth but paced along the corridor outside Rukia's room as Urahara and Tessai worked to heal her. He couldn't even fathom the thought of losing Rukia. It was because of her that he was who he was. He had stopped using the debt excuse a long time ago. He couldn't imagine a world without her, even though she technically wasn't a part of it anymore. That wouldn't be living; that would be surviving.

"Rukia," he whispered.

He was so lost in his musings he didn't sense Ulquiorra appearing like a ghost from out of the shadows. Only when the _Shinigami_ was almost on top of him did Ichigo jump back a step.

"Where have you been? Out causing chaos?" he snarled.

Ulquiorra ignored him and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"I understand you're hurting," he started. "But you're not doing Rukia any favours by being –"

"How the hell would you know what's best for her? You were sent as a back up to protect her and you couldn't even accomplish that."

Ichigo's frustration ascended even higher when the former _Espada_ just ignored his words. He needed a fight. He needed something to take his mind off what was happening in the room beyond his vision.

"I'm going to kill you this time," Ichigo said softly. "Outside. Now."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and pierced him with a cold stare. For a long moment Ichigo thought he wouldn't even acknowledge him but the other man sighed softly and stood, the palm of his hand resting on the top of his _zanpakuto_, a habit Ichigo found increasingly annoying as it reminded him of his adversary's former occupation. Instead he turned and walked out of Urahara's house with determination in his stride, hand clenched tightly around the hilt of his _zanpakuto_.

Ulquiorra stared after Ichigo with dead eyes. He recognized the anguish and pain in the substitute _Shinigami_'s eyes. He didn't completely understand it but he knew what it was. He was well aware that humans carried emotions such as those more strongly than any other being he knew of. He may have still been in the grasp of learning said emotions when his life as an _Espada_ had been forfeit but he knew as much what the sentiment in Ichigo's eyes meant. He had seen them reflected often enough in Orihime's eyes.

He followed Ichigo outside, unsure about what was expected of him, yet knowing he wasn't supposed to kill the _Shinigami_. Not today, at least. Perhaps some distant time in the future, when Ichigo had better control over his sentimentality and had full authority of his powers. Ulquiorra knew in Ichigo's current state of mind he could easily defeat him. And then Ichigo would hate him even more.

To his consternation, what little he could feel, he found that he didn't want Ichigo to hate him indisputably. Despite his defeat in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra acquiesced that he had been the only one strong enough to actually make him want to draw his _zanpakuto_ and engage in a satisfying battle until one of them emerged victorious.

But now, looking at how messed up Ichigo was, he couldn't raise his _zanpakuto_ against him. He didn't know what was happening to him but he knew he'd started changing ever since he'd first had a proper conversation with Orihime. And he hated it. At one point he wouldn't even have hesitated to strike down Ichigo, seeing as how a challenge had been issued. Now he found himself thinking, what would Orihime do? He stared down at his _zanpakuto_, contemplating what to do.

"Attack me already," Ichigo snarled.

Ulquiorra faced down Ichigo's _zanpakuto_ with no real zeal. But if Ichigo literally forced him into a fight, he would have no choice. As he suspected, the other man surged forward, _zanpakuto_ in the air, ready to strike a blow. When it came Ulquiorra didn't even have to put much energy into it to deflect it. Ichigo was playing a very dangerous game. A half-assed move like that in a real fight would have gotten him a one way ticket to Soul Society. And he knew it.

With a roar Ichigo started striking out at him, one slash after the next, not stopping for a breather. Anger was his primary emotion, followed shortly by fear. He understood he was worried about Rukia. He himself felt a slight twinge if anything were to happen to her. As he deflected Ichigo's half-assed moves his thoughts turned to _Hueco_ _Mundo_. He had never seen Ichigo behave this way when they had kidnapped Orihime. Sure, he'd been angry, but he had still been in control of his emotions. And yet when it came to Rukia the man was like a loose cannon.

Is that what humans called…love?

He wasn't sure and he wasn't about to find out. Ichigo's moves had gotten even sloppier and he was panting harshly. His hair was covering his eyes but Ulquiorra heard him muttering something as he slashed forward. He dodged, trying to hear what was being said. Ichigo's frequency was too low for even him to hear but he kept moving his head forward when Ichigo was open to catch a word, a phrase, something.

"Lose…" he heard Ichigo mumble. "Can't…"

Ichigo slashed downward and went down with his _zanpakuto_. Out of reflex Ulquiorra moved forward and Ichigo fell against his shoulder, _zanpakuto_ dropping to the ground. Ulquiorra didn't move, standing there and letting Ichigo rest. After a second Ichigo moved away, his head still down, hair still covering his eyes. But his cheeks glittered like diamonds in the moonlight.

Ulquiorra recoiled when he saw the tears Ichigo hadn't wanted him to see dripping down his face. He looked so crestfallen and pathetic Ulquiorra wanted to run and hide. He was muttering something again but this time it was clear enough for him to hear.

"I can't lose her. I can't."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "She will be fine, Ichigo. She is a fighter."

Ichigo's hand came up to cover his face. His shoulders shook slightly but Ulquiorra pretended not to notice. He turned away to give the warrior some privacy as he would have wanted if their situations had been reversed. As if he would give in to emotions that easily. _Haha_, he thought. As he walked back into Urahara's little shop he heard a thud and spared a glance over his shoulder to see Ichigo on his knees on the ground, face tilted toward the sky.

"Rukia," he heard him whisper. "Rukia!" That was shouted to the heavens, his voice echoing in the silence.

Ulquiorra left him to his pain, still not understanding how much he valued the violet-eyed _Shinigami_. She was just another individual in this world full of them. What was one life for another? Nothing would change if she failed to recover. At least, not in his book. He supposed that made him cold and unfeeling but that was all he knew. He sat back down outside Rukia's makeshift room and closed his eyes. He hadn't gotten that far in his evolution so maybe he shouldn't judge.

It was near morning when the door slid open and Tessai stepped out. He stared at Ulquiorra, still sitting in the same position from the night before, before inclining his head. Then he walked out to find Ichigo, who hadn't come back in after he had left him outside. He supposed that nod meant Rukia was going to be just fine. And Ichigo had been acting like she wouldn't make it last night. How was he to know the depth of that feeling when he didn't fully understand it yet?

Ulquiorra stood and entered the room. Rukia was lying on a white futon in the middle of the room. Urahara was kneeling next to her his eyes watching her sleeping face for any signs of discomfort. He made his way to her other side and dropped to one knee.

"How is she doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"She'll be fine. It took a bit more energy than I'm used to because of the poison but she's a strong little lady." Urahara glanced at him. He returned it. "I understand it is you who suggested Ichigo bring Rukia here. I commend you for your quick thinking. You probably saved her life."

"How do you know it was me?" A deadpan question in a deadpan voice.

Urahara studied him carefully. "Ichigo wasn't in a state to think, let alone act last night. Even I could see that. So thank you. For helping him."

"If Rukia had died I would have been the one to blame. I saved my own skin."

Urahara smiled at him beneath the brim of his bucket hat. "You act like you're still our enemy but the truth is that you understand human emotion more than you're letting on."

Ulquiorra inclined his head. "Think what you may. It doesn't matter to me. I saved Rukia for myself. There's nothing more to it."

Urahara smiled again and left it at that. Soon after Ichigo burst into the room and dropped to his knees by Rukia's side. Ulquiorra tactfully moved away and caught the meaningful glance Urahara sent his way. He ignored it, leaning against the wall by the sliding door. He watched Ichigo raise a hand and move a stray strand of hair from Rukia's face.

"Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. Her violet eyes were unfocused and even though both Urahara and Ichigo were bent over her Ulquiorra knew her eyes would come into focus on Ichigo. She didn't disappoint him. He felt a smidgeon of pride at his success and couldn't help but wonder that if he had had this knowledge as an _Espada_, the end game might have ended differently. Looking at Ichigo again he dismissed the thought. There was no one like Kurosaki Ichigo he had ever faced, and he doubted there would ever be. That kind of power only came once in a lifetime and he was proud to admit he had fought against that power, despite the fact that it had ended dismally for him. If he looked at it another way, he had been given a second chance. Or a third chance, the first being human and the second an _Espada_.

He watched the grin spread over Ichigo's face when Rukia called him an idiot and told him to breathe over something else. He noticed the relief and joy in his eyes. He also saw the way Rukia looked at Ichigo, like she thought she would never see him again. All this while he could feel Urahara watching him and didn't know what the man would take from this latest study. He didn't care. He continued to watch Ichigo and Rukia. They acted unsure around each other and he wondered if the threat of death actually put a new perspective on things. Probably, if Ichigo's reaction last night was anything to go by.

Then Rukia's gaze slid to him. And she smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Ulquiorra inclined his head, an annoying new habit he had picked up on. _Damn_ _Tessai_, he thought mildly.

But that just proved he was becoming one of them, and maybe one day, an equal in their eyes. He was loathed to admit how much he wanted that. His days as an _Espada _had been lonely and empty, and he had allowed Aizen to control his strings. No more. He found he enjoyed studying the way things worked in the real world, liked watching peoples' reactions to one another. It gave him a sense of peace, one he had never experienced as an _Espada_.

Ulquiorra felt at home, watching Ichigo and Rukia argue with each other playfully, seeing their smiles, hearing their laughter. Perhaps one day he would be able to join in, to laugh like they did, to smile as if nothing evil existed in the world, to break the emotionless habit plaguing him. That would be the start of a new beginning. He didn't know when that day would come, but he looked forward to facing it with the people in front of him. Although watching the scene before him play out maybe that beginning would come sooner than he expected.

Rukia hit Ichigo over the head with her fist, scolding him about being so useless when she had been injured. Urahara had just told her how Ulquiorra had been the one to suggest his place for her revival. Ichigo glared at her and was about to argue when an unfamiliar sound floated through the air. It was so unnatural, so unheard of, and yet so beautiful in a musical way, that everyone in the room came to a standstill. They slowly faced the source of the strange noise and stared in wonder. Then four things happened in unison. Urahara hid his smile behind his fan. Ichigo's jaw dropped open unabashedly. Rukia slowly grinned at this sudden turn of events.

And Ulquiorra's laughter deepened.

**Proudly presenting: Ulquiorra Cifer :) **** I hope you guys liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Reference:**

**Episode 232 – Zanpakuto Rebellion – the chant that comes before the spell**

**Hadou no san ju san: Sokatsui – Way of Destruction No. 33: Blue Crash, Fire Down**

**Bakudou no roku ju ichi: Rikujokoro – Way of Binding No. 61: Six Rods of Light Prison**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach.**

**For all those UlquiHime fans out there. Their story shouldn't have ended the way it did. Enjoy! :)**

He watched her through the window. Watched as she ate her dinner, watched as she talked to her brother's photo. Then watched her sleep. He could sit and watch her forever, his Orihime. _His_. He had never used that word before in reference to another living being. And yet it had slipped so naturally off the top of his head like he had used the word all his life.

Ulquiorra drew nearer, pausing outside her window. It was open slightly to let in the breeze. Before he knew what he was doing he had reached out and pushed up the window the rest of the way. The curtains blew gently in the wind that entered with him. His feet touched the floor without a sound. He moved toward the bed, toward the object of his apparent affection.

He was a little surprised she hadn't been able to sense his _reiatsu_, as he still hadn't been reigning it in, no matter what Rukia and Ichigo had said. To all of their surprises he had asked for a few hours in Karakura Town before he and Rukia headed back to _Seireitei_. Rukia seemed to immediately understand and she nodded, a half-smile turning up the corner of her mouth. Ichigo hadn't, and she hadn't bothered to explain it to him. The loose cannon probably wouldn't let him near Orihime, and Rukia understood that.

He didn't know whether she was repaying him back for saving her life but he acknowledged it as a sign of the friendship he so wanted. Ichigo hadn't cared after that, more concerned with how Rukia was doing after the attack on her life. He was also hopeful for that. At least then Ichigo might not care enough to follow his _reiatsu_. Which was good. He needed to speak to Orihime.

Ulquiorra stared down at Orihime, sleeping peacefully in her bed, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. He reached out a hand and, remembering Ichigo's actions hours earlier, brushed a strand of hair away from her face. It was soft against his hand and the faint scent of her shampoo drifted to him. He curled his finger around another strand and tugged gently so as not to disturb her. She twitched her nose in her sleep and Ulquiorra found himself battling with a sudden warmth in his heart.

He abruptly let go of the hair, not understanding the emotions swirling through him like a tornado. He took a step back, and then another until his back hit the wall of her room. He stood there for a moment, focusing on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly acting like Ichigo?

"Orihime," he whispered, testing the word. It felt right to say it. "My Orihime."

Orihime roused by the strange whispering in her room. It was colder than it had been when she'd fallen asleep and she shivered under the covers. Then froze. She opened her eyes and they widened at the sight of the dark figure standing against the far wall. The whispers were coming from him.

At first she was scared, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Then her eyes became accustomed to the dark and his form began to take on a shape she knew well. _Shinigami_ robes came into focus, a _zanpakuto_ hanging casually at his side. His hair was rumpled from the wind, tousled and sweeping across his forehead and covering most of his eyes. Those eyes. Those brilliant emerald reptilian eyes. Eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Eyes she dreamt about every night since he had been killed.

"Ulquiorra?"

Orihime sat up in bed and swung her legs over the edge. She stared at his unmoving form, suddenly positive she wasn't dreaming. It really was him. He was here, in her room. It couldn't be a figment of her imagination. He looked too real, too solid. Tears blurred her vision and she was out of the bed, running across the room, her hair flying behind her.

Ulquiorra stared down at the top of Orihime's head. He could feel her arms around him, holding him tightly. Her body trembled and automatically he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She snuggled deeper into his warmth, burying her face in his chest. He had no idea how long they stayed that way, huddled against the wall, but he had never felt more at peace, not even while watching Rukia and Ichigo give each other as good as they got.

This…this was something surreal. Something that had eluded him for most of his life as an _Espada_, something he hadn't even known he wanted to find. He tightened his arms around her and dropped his head on top of hers.

"You're here. You're real," he heard Orihime whisper.

"I'm here," he automatically responded. "And I am real."

She pulled back, her wide eyes watching him. "I watched you die," she said, her voice choking on a sob. "How is it possible that you're here? And as a _Shinigami_?"

"I don't know. I was given another chance, I suppose," he said, lifting his hand up and cupping her cheek.

He was surprised to see her lean into his touch and close her eyes. Her hand came up and rested on top of his, her fingers holding his firm against her. Her skin was soft and warm against his rough palm and he was reminded again of the difference in their abilities. She was a head shorter than he and so soft and fragile he was afraid he would break her. He had to keep reminding himself to be gentle with her.

"You came to see me," Orihime said softly, her other hand resting on his chest.

She smiled at him as a tear escaped her eye. Another followed. His own widened at the flow of iridescence and he swept his thumb over the glistening water. The invisible stain left behind clenched his heart. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want to be the reason she cried ever again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She laughed on a hiccough and moved away from him, wiping her own tears away. He fought the urge to pull her back against him, already missing the warmth of her body. Instead he followed her with his eyes, mainly because he could, but also because he liked watching her. She rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a small hand cloth, drying her eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you," she said, her voice muffled by the cloth.

He had made her happy without even trying. He let the corner of his mouth tip up slightly. But he did try, he acknowledged. He made the effort to come and see her when he could have just left with Rukia. It would have been easier, and he probably should have left it as they had last left things. But he couldn't. Deep down, in farthest reaches of his being he couldn't for the life of him have walked away from her without ever seeing her.

"I'm glad I came," he said softly. "I'm glad you're happy."

Orihime stared at him. Had he just spoken those words on his own? He suddenly…cared about another person's happiness? That wasn't the old Ulquiorra she had known. Something bloomed in her heart. Had he remembered all the things she had said to him in _Hueco Mundo_? Was that why he was here? To show her he was trying to change?

"You look different," she commented, noticing the way he stood.

"I am different. From what I used to be. That feels like another life time ago, Orihime."

She closed her eyes at the way her name rolled off his tongue like silk. A blush heated her cheeks and she desperately hoped the dark would hide it. He had never used that tone before when addressing her. He _was_ different, but not in a bad way. In an entirely new, beautiful way. She smiled and opened her eyes. She could see it reflected in his own.

"You're a _Shinigami_. Were you here on business?" she asked, moving to stand in front of him again.

"I was. Rukia and I took care of the hollow. I asked for a few extra hours so I could come and see you," Ulquiorra replied.

His candour was something she wasn't used to and another blush coloured her cheeks at his exclamation. No one had ever been so sweet to her, and she wasn't counting Tatsuki-_chan_. The fact that no one was holding a sword to his throat to make him say the words made it all the more sweet. He was speaking from the heart, something he had been incapable of doing, something he hadn't even comprehended before, even if he didn't realise it.

"I'm glad you're unhurt, Ulquiorra," she said sweetly. "This seemed like a small problem then."

"I don't know. I doubt if you could ever call Kurosaki Ichigo a small problem," he said, eyes turned heavenwards.

Orihime's jaw dropped at the joke he had made and the expression on his face. He looked so comical, standing there in that humanly natural way that she burst out laughing, hiding her laughter behind a closed fist.

Ulquiorra smiled at her tinkling laughter, a balm to soothe his churning insides. He had meant to make her laugh, to hear the sound once before he departed. He was glad he had. He wouldn't forget this particular look of hers, a look he hadn't seen before. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight lighting up her form. She shone like something even his most fantastical dream could never hope to reciprocate.

"How have you been?" he questioned mechanically, uncertainly, knowing this was a formality in how humans addressed one another when either eye hadn't been seen in a while.

She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "I've been well, thank you. And you? How does it feel to be a _Shinigami_ now?"

"Strange, to say the least. I'm now the very thing I once despised," he answered quietly.

She gazed at him with sad eyes. "But you're alive, Ulquiorra. You were given another chance. It may not seem like much, but a life is a life. Embrace it and live it to the fullest."

"How? How am I supposed to do that when my life isn't worth living to the fullest when you're not around, Orihime?"

He'd shocked her into silence. He could see it reflected in her brown depths. He hadn't meant to divulge such a thing but his mouth was working faster than his brain it seemed. He looked away, unable to watch her reaction. She might actually kick him out after such a declaration. He couldn't even form the words to take it back.

And then she hugged him.

"I'll always be here for you, Ulquiorra," she said. "You know that. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

He wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm sorry. Thank you for that."

He released her and sat down on the floor. She placed herself next to him, her back also against the wall. He struggled to find the words he wanted to say, cursing his brain for its lack of response when he needed it. Orihime was waiting patiently, waiting for him to say the things he had come here to say. Even knowing that didn't help.

"I've been changing, Orihime," Ulquiorra started in a low voice. "Ever since you walked into my life with your life theory convictions and the way you see things differently. You are the first person I've met with an outlook like that. Not even the _Shinigami_ in _Seireitei_ can compare."

He was grateful she was silent, listening to his words and knowing he was still struggling to say what was in his heart. She wouldn't interrupt until he was done. And even then he wouldn't have to tell her. She would know, as she always had.

"I find that I want to change. I want to be the person you think I'm capable of being. Even through my blindness you saw the true person inside of me. I won't lie, it's not easy and it isn't going to be, but I want to try anyway. I want to get to the point where I can say that I've defeated the emptiness that still remains in me. And I need your help to do it."

He couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke. It was too personal, too raw for him to muster up the courage and face her head on. The fact that he knew she would be looking at him cemented his resolve. He never thought that he would be here, speaking of things he hadn't even thought of to a woman who had changed the way he looked at things.

"No you don't," Orihime said suddenly, interrupting his train of thought. "You don't need me to help you to do it because you've figured it out on your own. You're moving without any help towards the right destination. I only guided you there."

Ulquiorra looked at her with stunned eyes, his pupils dilating to slits. Her arms were wrapped around her raised knees and she rested her chin on them. Her gaze was thoughtful and a million miles away. She turned her head to the side and gave him a smile.

"What happens if I stray off that path?" he questioned, curious as to what her answer would be.

"You won't," she said with enough conviction in her voice that he believed her, even though he didn't trust himself enough. "Because I've seen the kind of person you are. I've seen how much you want to become your own person again. And with something like that you can't go wrong. It's no longer about seeing the change in yourself as an idea. You're physically taking the steps to make that idea happen."

"It's a powerful idea, Orihime."

"I know. And that's what will lead you straight and true."

"The end objective is too addictive for me to just throw it all away," he admitted quietly, watching her through hooded eyes. "I could never stray off that path even if I wanted to."

"Oh, really? And what's your end objective?" she questioned innocently.

"You."

She swung startled eyes to him, and he was pleased to note another blush staining her cheeks. She looked flustered and was probably unsure of what to say to him after that. He hid a smile. He hadn't intended to render her speechless.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Ulquiorra," she said softly, her hands holding either side of her head, her face still red.

"And why not? It's the truth." He was deliberately being obtuse but chose to ignore it. He liked watching the play of emotions crossing her face.

"Sometimes the truth can be a little more than people can handle," she said, laughing shyly.

The smile was wiped from his face in a second. He immediately knew the direction in which this conversation would go down. He trained his stare on the floor before him. He did not want to get into this now. Not when things were going more smoothly than he had hoped for.

"I know you care for Kurosaki Ichigo," he started in a low voice. "I'm not stupid. But I will damned if I sit by and not even try to fight for you."

The last part was delivered with a quiet intensity that shocked even himself. He hadn't expected this to get out of hand this quickly. But even thinking about Ichigo with his Orihime had him ready to go back and fight him as he had wanted. But then again, remembering how Ichigo had been around Rukia he doubted the man felt the same way towards Orihime. He relaxed marginally.

"It's not him," Orihime said in a rush.

Ulquiorra turned wary eyes on her. He didn't say anything but his silence held a million years' worth of doubt. She may believe her words but he had seen her actions. He knew the extent of her feelings for the substitute _Shinigami_.

"It's true. Ever since…ever since you….I haven't been able to look at Kurosaki-_kun_ the same way," she admitted quietly, avoiding his gaze, her cheeks colouring. "It's not like I didn't want to, it's just that I…couldn't."

Her quiet admission roared through his ears. She still wasn't looking at him, was even hugging her knees closer to her chest as if unsure about herself and her apparent feelings for him. But he had never felt more than he had at this moment. His smile slowly came back and he reached out a hand, his fingers delving into her hair. He gripped a fistful and tugged gently.

She smiled at him, and he knew he would never get over those fleeting glances she let him have of what was inside her heart. She reached up and gripped his hand, pulling it down to rest between them on the floor. Her fingers slid through his, her palm warm against his cold one. He watched their entwined hands with a mix of something he couldn't identity. Happiness, perhaps?

"Why is it so hard to believe that I would want you, Orihime?" he asked bluntly, his gaze still locked on their hands.

"Ulquiorra, please," she said, a tone of begging in her voice. "You need to stop asking me such candid things. You're making me nervous."

"Have I always?"

"What?"

"Made you nervous?"

"No," she admitted. "Not until it was too late."

"To take it back? The way you stayed away from me like I was Aizen himself?"

"You forced me to leave Karakura Town with you."

"I would never have hurt you, Orihime. I don't think I could have. I don't think you realise this but you have something about you, something that makes any person you meet want to protect you."

He watched her look up at him shyly, her fingers digging into his hand. "Even you?"

"Especially me."

"I didn't realise people looked at me that way," she said. "That's not what I want to come across as."

"You're strong in your own right, Orihime. It might not be physical strength as Ichigo has in abundance, but you've got an inner strength that beats everyone else. Don't ever doubt yourself. You're like a light in the darkness. My light."

His thumb had begun caressing the back of her hand. He hadn't even realised he'd been doing the human affectation until she squeezed his hand. He stopped suddenly, feeling more than a little awkward. This was so not his ballgame. He released his fingers from hers and rested his palm on the floor.

"You see me as something that doesn't exist," Orihime said. "No one is entirely made up of light. There's darkness in everyone. My darkness was the way Kurosaki-_kun_ reacted around Kuchiki-_san_." Her voice trailed off.

"But you don't feel that way anymore, right? That means you've overcome it. I didn't even have the strength to do that until you turned my world upside down."

"Don't you see, Ulquiorra?" she cried out, turning to face him fully. "I couldn't have gotten over my darkness if it wasn't for you! I would be sitting here anxiously worrying myself over how he sees me compared to how he sees Kuchiki-_san_. But since you I haven't given it a second thought. The only person occupying my thoughts day and night is you!"

Ulquiorra stared at her in surprise. She had raised her voice. He had really pushed her far this time. He sighed and reached out a hand, framing the side of her face. She watched him wearily, as if she didn't know how he would react to such a thing.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said. "It gives me a better indication of where I stand with you."

Ulquiorra stood suddenly and offered Orihime his hand. She gripped it and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly. He held her hand in his tightly. She didn't make any protests nor did she attempt to remove her hand from its place in his.

"Orihime," he said. "I must go now. We need to get back to Soul Society."

"So soon?" she asked with longing in her voice, then promptly slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed becomingly. "I...uh…didn't mean for that to come out the way it did," she added hastily, avoiding his eyes.

He battled a smile and tipped her chin with his finger so her gaze met his. "You keep making me feel so incredibly lucky. Thank you."

The next part came so naturally to him that it surprised both of them. He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers, a soft butterfly kiss. And she let him. He pulled back, watching her reaction through hooded eyes. Her eyes were still closed, her face tilted up. He bit back a grin and bent his head again, this time pressing his mouth to hers a bit harder.

Her fingers threaded in his hair and she gripped fistfuls of it, holding him in place. His arm slid around her waist, yanking her against his body. His other hand cupped the back of her head, tilting her up further. He could feel her heartbeat pounding against him. This was the highest moment in his life, as both an _Espada_ and a _Shinigami_. And she was the only one who had been able to let him experience it.

"Orihime," he whispered against her mouth.

"Ulquiorra," she whispered back.

He slowly released her, watching her eyes open. "This isn't a dream," she repeated to herself. "You're too real to be a dream."

"We've been over this before. I'm no dream. I'm as flesh and blood as a _Shinigami_ can be," he said with a smirk. The smirk slowly faded. "And now I have to go."

Ulquiorra moved toward the window, pausing before jumping through. "Thank you, Orihime," he whispered. He placed his hand on the windowsill and vaulted through, the curtains billowing behind him as he exited.

Orihime ran to the window and peered out, seeing the silhouette of the _Espada_ she had come to love. He was jumping across rooftops as he made his way further and further away from her. Her hand moved to cover her heart and she smiled, ignoring the pain at watching him walk away from her. Now she knew how Kurosaki -_kun_ felt every time Rukia went back to Soul Society. She watched Ulquiorra until she couldn't see him anymore and then went to bed, snuggling up beneath her covers.

When morning broke she awoke with a gasp and stared around her room. It looked like nothing had been disturbed. Even her window was closed. The air felt slightly humid and she sighed. She wondered if it had all been a dream. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and traced their outline. No, it hadn't been a dream. He was real, and he had been here. She could feel the residual effect of his _reiatsu_ all over the place.

Orihime fell back against her pillow, a smile of happiness on her face. She had gotten her wish. She had seen him again. It was all she had ever wanted since she had watched him die. She sighed and pulled the covers higher when a flash of red next to her caught her attention. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She instinctively knew Ulquiorra had done this. No one else would have. She wondered if he realised how human doing something as simple as this made him seem. Probably. Anyway she didn't care. What matters was that he had. She sat up and bent closer, putting her face right near it. A sweet scent drifted off it and she inhaled, a wide grin appearing on her face.

Lying against the stark whiteness of her pillow was a single red rose.


End file.
